


Help Me! Please!

by pumpkinscript



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Escape, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, Kidnapping, Maxine “Max” Caulfield - Freeform, Paragraphs? Who needs paragraphs?, Rescue Missions, Sorry for the lack of paras!, The formatting is weird I’m sorry, This fanfic will make you cry I promise, chloe price - Freeform, mark jefferson - Freeform, rachel amber - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 21:13:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20070667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkinscript/pseuds/pumpkinscript
Summary: This story takes place at the very end of Chloe and Rachel's story in Life is Strange, right as the ending scene happens and the phone rings.Will Chloe be able to save her true love, Rachel? Or will everything go wrong and she’ll lose her soulmate?*hey, so this didn’t format correctly and the paragraphs have just... idk left the chat. sorry. still a good story (for how good I used to write... its cringe.) but just no paragraph breaks.





	Help Me! Please!

"Rachel?" "Chloe?!" "Rachel!!" "Oh my god, Chloe, help me!" "How do I get this door open?" Chloe yelled frantically in front of the large steel door in front of her, which led to Rachel, the girl who stole her heart so long ago. "I don't know! Please, Chloe, help me!" "I'm trying!" Chloe's eyes scanned over the buttons to the lock, and she noticed the numbers were a bit rubbed off on some of them. She punched in the three numbers of the three faded buttons, and it beeped. Red light. She punched in the same three numbers again, but this time in a different order. It beeped. Green light. The steel door opened slowly to reveal a brightly-lit dark room, with Rachel tied to a chair in the back. Chloe ran over to Rachel, terrified of what she had just stumbled upon. "Oh my god, Chloe! I was there, after class and I remember feeling dizzy and getting really sick, and then I woke up here and he tied me to a chair and took pictures of me and threatened to kill me and—" "Wait, wait, Rachel, slow down. Who's class?" "Mr. Jefferson's class! I had... uh... um... detention... and I got really sick and passed out and then I remembered waking up here and he took sick photos of me tied to this chair and oh my god Chloe he's gonna kill me!" "Mr. Jefferson? The photography teacher?" "Yes, Chloe! He's gonna kill me if you don't get me out of here, right now!" "I'm trying!" Chloe shakily untied the duct-tape around Rachel's feet, then, right as she started untying her left hand, Rachel screamed, "look out!!" Chloe felt a hard blow to the back of her head and she hit the floor, knocked out cold. \- - - Click! "What the—" Chloe opened her eyes slowly; her vision was blurred and she felt sick to her stomach. Where am I? She asked herself. Click! What the fuck is that sound? She looked around, the room finally coming into focus. Click! She struggled to move, but her feet were duct-taped to to the chair she was sitting it— so were her feet. Click! God, where is that sound coming from? Chloe looked to her left, and saw a flash of light, temporarily blinding her before the room came back into focus and she saw the source of the flash and click. Click! The camera lowered and she made out a tall, dark figure standing in front of her. "Jefferson? What the fuck?!" "Chloe," he said, "I’m glad you're awake. Your partner here is still knocked out." He gestured go Rachel. Chloe winced as a jolt of pain webbed across the back of her head. "Oh yeah, sorry about that, Chloe," he said. "Chloe?" Rachel was opening her eyes, adjusting to her surroundings. Chloe looked over at Rachel, who was slumped over and her face was pale. "Hello, Rachel," Jefferson said. Chloe wasn't sure why, but the way he said Rachel's name made Chloe want to vomit. "You're going to die, you bastard," Chloe growled. "No," Jefferson said, "you're the one who's going to die." "What?" Chloe's breath staggered with fear as she fully realized the true capability of the man in front of her. "Like hell you're gonna kill me. You're gonna fucking pay." "No I'm not," he said. Chloe struggled vainly to move in the chair, but the duct-tape kept her planted. "Can you stop moving, please?" Jefferson said as he tilted the camera in his hands, getting different shots of Chloe. She just struggled even more. "I thought I told you to stop moving!" He leaned in to get a close-up of Chloe's face, and right as he did, she head-butted the camera, knocking it out of his hands. She had never seen such rage on a person's face before. "You," he whispered dangerously, "you BITCH!!" He drew his arm back and punched Chloe square in the face. Once, twice, three times, four, and he drew blood the fifth. "No!" Rachel screamed, tears streaming down her slender face. Chloe's face was now covered in blood, bruised and hurting like hell. Jefferson took a step back, a calm, satisfied expression replacing the one of anger. He bent down and picked up the camera which, much to Chloe's dismay, wasn't broken. "I'm sorry, Chloe. That wasn't very kind of me." Jefferson walked back to the supple table and began tampering with the camera, probably checking to see if it was still perfectly unaffected. Chloe looked around, trying to figure out how to escape, when Rachel clicked her tongue. Chloe looked over at Rachel and jerked her head over to the left, where Chloe saw a razor blade sitting on the floor. Chloe struggled and struggled, trying to get her left foot free, when finally, she did. She reached her foot out and brought the razor blade over under her shoe, all the while trying to slip her hand through the duct tape, which was bound loosely. She hoped Jefferson wasn't going to come back over for a minute. She freed her left hand, and with as little sound as possible, started cutting silently through the duct tape on her right arm and leg. As soon as she had cut through them, she silently got up and tiptoed over behind Jefferson. She grabbed a tripod that was sitting there and swing it around, hitting him in the back of the head and knocking him down, but not out. "What the fuck!!" Jefferson quickly scrambled up and launched his fists at Chloe, which she blocked. She punched his face over and over, knocking off his glasses. But alas, he was stronger than her. His fist finally connected with her face, and again, he punched her; hard. Blood poured from her lip; the blow had caused some of the skin inside her mouth to be cut severely. She kept throwing punches, and got a few in successfully, but finally, when she threw another punch, Jefferson caught her fist and punched her face again. He quickly made a move to grab her other fist while she threw another punch and threw her up against the wall, wrapping his hand around her throat. "I hope you realize now," he breathed, leaning in close to her ear, "that fucking with me will get you beat up. So I hope you don't try any of that again, bitch." "I'm gonna kill you," Chloe growled, "I'm gonna kill you!" "You can't kill someone who is smarter, faster, and much more skilled than you, Chloe." Jefferson then ripped her off the wall and threw her down onto the ground, quickly squatting down next to her and wrapping her hands behind her back. She heard the duct tape again, and her hands and feet were soon bound again. His hands slipped under her body and picked her up. He walked over to the chat she had escaped from and sat her down. He duct taped her feet and hands again, this time, tighter. Once Chloe was taped to the chair, he walked back over to where his glasses had fell and grabbed them, positioning the black and white rims on his face. "What the fuck is your problem?" Rachel said to Jefferson, rivers spilling over her eyelids as she looked at her best friend— the girl she had loved for so long. She had made so many mistakes and she wished she could take them all back just to be with Chloe. "I'm not the one with problems, Rachel," Jefferson said calmly sauntering over and standing around in front of them, the tranquil insanity on his face sending shivers down the girls' spines. "I thought you loved being here..." he said, and Rachel tensed up, her face going bright red; anger and fear steaming off her cheeks. She hated lying to Chloe. She hated it. "God, Jefferson, you're so full of shit—" Chloe started, but Jefferson laughed and cut her off. "Am I really? Why don't you just ask Rachel?" Chloe just stared straight at Jefferson and said, "go to hell. You're a liar. I have no reason to believe your bullshit." "Chloe," Rachel started, guilty for everything she had done behind Chloe's back, "he's not wrong." Chloe turned to Rachel, both confused and terrified of what she was about to say. "What?" "I said that Jefferson is not wrong." "What do you mean he's not wrong?" "What dear Rachel here is trying to say is that— unlike you or anyone else, she actually enjoyed spending time with me," Jefferson said, smiling evilly. "She loved posing for me and having her picture taken. She used any excuse just to get out of class and see me. And you, and everyone else in the school, were clueless. Except of course for David Madsen, that security guard prick. But then again, he suspected everybody." "I don't believe that for a second, Rachel," Chloe said, trying to sound confident in her answer but her voice shaking nonetheless. "I don't want to lie to you anymore, Chloe," Rachel said, her eyes still shining with the heartbreaking tears of guilt and shame and fear of losing the person that meant the most to her. "What Jefferson is saying—" "No." Chloe looked sternly and Jefferson and then to Rachel. "No," she said, "I don't believe either of you." "Chloe, just fucking listen to me, for once in your life!" Rachel raised her voice, openly sobbing now. "Everything he said is true! He tricked me into making me believe he had feelings for me too. But as it turns out, he was nothing but a psychopath!" She jerked her head to the side, glaring at Jefferson, anger burning through the pupils in her eyes. "You were too easy, Rachel," Jefferson mused. "You were too easy— too innocent— for your own good. You fell right into my trap, and you didn't want to leave; at least until I had to drug you to bring you here. That last little... meeting we had... in detention... you said you didn't think this could continue. I, however, disagreed. I wasn't about to let you slip away that easily." "Rachel," Chloe said quietly, her voice shaking, "is this true?" Rachel turned her head towards Chloe and nodded, hanging her head in guilt. "So you mean to tell me," Chloe said, her voice shaking from anger, "that the entire time we were together, the entire time I thought we had something special, you were just banging Jefferson behind my back?!" "Chloe, I—" Rachel began, but Chloe cut her off. "For fuck's sake, Rachel. Jefferson!! The fucking photography teacher! No, Rachel! Everybody in my life has betrayed me; my dad, my mom, Max— you were the only one I could trust!" Tears welled up in Chloe's eyes, but she kept on. "I gave you my life! I trusted you! This whole time, I thought you were my friend. Hell, I thought you were more than a friend! But it turns out, you're just like everyone else in my life; a LIAR!" Rachel took a sharp breath in, and her heart broke. The light left her eyes as she realized the part of her that made her the happiest had dissolved into thin air. Jefferson laughed a cold, psychotic laugh. "Well," he said, "this has certainly been entertaining, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to cut the drama short. Now, who wants to die first?" \- - - Jefferson came back from the supply table with a syringe, full of some clear liquid. He started towards Chloe. "Chloe, I think I'm going to have to kill you first; you've been the most trouble today, and I don't need you fucking anything else up." He bent down next to her, and Rachel struggled to get free. Even though she knew Chloe would never be her friend again, she couldn't bear to see her die. She struggled and struggled until she freed her left hand and made a move to slap the syringe out of Jefferson's hand, but failed. "God, you're almost as bad as Chloe!" Jefferson raged. "This is almost the last of the serum and you just about made me drop it!" He grabbed the tape and taped her hand down to the chair again. He raised the syringe, positioning it near Chloe's neck. "Please don't do this," Rachel cried. "It's not your decision," Jefferson said. "But you know what? It won't even hurt." He plunged the syringe deep into Chloe's neck and Rachel watched, terrified as all the life drained from Chloe's face. The face that was once so lively. So full of hope. So mischievous. So happy. Was dead. Forever. "NO!" Rachel screamed and sobbed violently, the cries wrenching her skinny body. "No. Please no." "That's what happens when you try to be the good guy," Jefferson said, then moved towards Rachel, squatting down in front of her. "I truly will miss our time together," he said, stroking her cheek with the back of his gloved hand. She jerked her face away, and he grabbed her jaw and pulled it back to face him. "Not that it makes any difference now," he said and leaned in close to her ear, "but you were, truly, my favorite model." She felt a sharp sting and everything went black. \- - - "Rachel?" "Rachel?" "Rachel! Oh my god, Rachel!" Right as her eyes opened, Rachel’s body was crushed in a tight embrace. She seemed to be standing outside Blackwell Academy. As the person who hugged her stood back, shock truly registered across Rachel's face. "Chloe?" "Oh my god, Rachel, you're alive!" "But you're— you're dead! And angry with me!" "No Rachel— Max saved us," Chloe said as a girl in a hoodie and jeans stepped forward and gave a feeble smile. "Hey Rachel," the girl said, "I'm Max. We haven't met before, but I saved you." "I don't understand this— Jefferson just— you just—" "No, Rachel," Chloe said, "Max saved us. I'm not dead, and neither are you. This is going to be hard to take in but I'm just going to say it anyway. Apparently, Max has the ability to rewind time. That's how she saved us. She channeled the time through a picture that Jefferson took of me, and sent herself back in time— right as Jefferson walked into the room and hit me in the back of the head; to save both of us! She hid in the other room, found a gun, and right before Jefferson injected me with the death serum, she shot both his legs, rendering him unable to walk or move. She called the police and now, Jefferson is in jail!" "Wait," Rachel said skeptically, "you mean to tell me that Max has the ability to time travel? That's fucking crazy." "It's true! How do you think you survived?" Chloe said. "It is true," Max said. "The first time, right as the cops busted Jefferson— right after both of you died, word spread all the way to my town. I took a train in the middle of the night to get back down here to find one picture that would take me back far enough, and sure enough, when I arrived at the crime scene where Jefferson was arrested, there was a picture of Chloe lying in the pile of evidence and it took me back— just in time to save you." "Oh my god," Rachel said. "I can't not believe you after all the fucked up things I had to go through today. Max, you saved my life. Thank you." Max just smiled and Chloe led Rachel to the truck. They both waved at Max as she went back inside the school and Chloe sped off through the parking lot and off onto the road. "Chloe," Rachel said, "why don't you hate me? You have the right to; after everything I did." "Rachel, after I died, I woke up in an alternate reality. I don't know how or why, but I had survived and you had died. I didn't make it halfway through the day without completely freaking out and breaking down. Rachel, the shit you did was fucked up beyond words, but I realized, what is life without you? And how was I to get you back if I didn't forgive you?" "Chloe," Rachel began, her eyes glassy, "I'm sorry. I truly am. You're the source of everything good and okay in my life, and I fucked that all up." "Well, I'll unfuck all of that right now, Rachel; I forgive you." Rachel couldn't respond; her mouth wouldn't form words. She was so grateful to have Chloe back. The tears she had tried to hold back so well had finally started streaming down her face again as they pulled in Chloe's driveway and Chloe led her inside and up to her room. "Look," Chloe said, shutting the door, "I'll always hate the fact that you did all those things, but I can never truly hate you." Chloe stepped forward and embraced Rachel. Rachel buried her face in Chloe's shoulder, sobbing. As Chloe pulled back, she grabbed something out of her dresser and walked back to face Rachel. "Listen," she said, "I know I've only know you this year, but this year has been the best fucking year of my life. I don't want to ever leave you, Rachel, and I couldn't if I tried. Now, we're both eighteen, so this is technically legal." Rachel was confused, wondering what Chloe was getting at. "Rachel," Chloe said, bending down in one knee and presenting the tiny black box, "I don't want to ever spend any parts of my life without you because... Rachel, I love you, and I want you to marry me." "Oh my god," Rachel said, "I—" She struggled to find words. But instead, she pulled Chloe to her feet and kissed her. Chloe kissed her back, tears streaking their faces. Rachel pulled back a little and said, "does that answer your question?" "Yes. Yes it does."

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find my works on my Wattpad page @pumpkinscript


End file.
